ultraseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Human Specimens 5
is the 28th episode of the series, Ultraman. This episode aired on January 22nd, 1967. Synopsis Science Patrol Captain Muramatsu suspects a woman is involved with a series of bus crashes he's investigating. Plot After receiving reports that several Bus crashes have been occurring at Hyuuga Pass in Okutama at a precise time, Captain Mura and Ide are sent to investigate the mysterious occurrence. Although everything seems fine, the exact time of when the event takes place arrives at noon. The Bus is suddenly overtaken by a mysterious purple light and it careens off the side of a cliff. Time passes and Mura awakens, having survived the crash along with a Woman in black. While checking the wreckage, Mura finds that no one is present and no paramedics are in sight, with the exception of one Policeman, who informs him that everyone survived the crash as well, while the other injury anyone sustained was Ide (who received a broken leg.) As the Captain pulls himself together and goes off to reunite with the Woman from before, he notices that she is already taking off. Suspicious of her intentions, Mura follows after her while the rest of the Science Patrol (whom Mura had informed of the accident) set off to rendezvous with him and Ide. At the same time, a wounded researcher from the Cosmic Ray Research Institute is found and picked up at the hospital where Ide is recovering at and he informs the Patrol member that he was attacked by an Alien known as "Dada," whom had attacked and taken the Institute captive while the one researcher was able to hide from it by hiding in a Storage Closet. Shortly after relaying his harrowing escape, the researcher suddenly vanishes, having been teleported back to the institute by Dada himself! Dada informs another member of its race that it has captured and shrunk down 4 out of 6 necessary humans as part of their race's need to experiment on them, and then possesses the institute member himself after learning that someone is coming. That someone turns out to be the mysterious woman from before, who is named Akigawa of the Central Space Atomic Energy Lab. Akigawa has arrived because the Institute hasn't been filing reports to them (oblivious of the Dada's takeover) and she has come for answers. When waiting for her reports, Akigawa notices a message etched on the desk that reads "SOS DADA," learning of the institute's takeover and she attempts to flee. However, she is captured by the possessed researcher and is about to by shrunk as well, only for him to be knocked out by the timely arrival of Captain Mura. Shedding its disguise, Dada and the two captives engage in a deadly game of Cat-and-mouse. During the manhunt, Mura contacts the Science Patrol's HQ of the Dada's presence and Hayata answers the call. With no one around, Hayata transforms into Ultraman and heads out to fight the Alien himself. Learning of the hero's coming presence, Dada traps Mura and Akigawa inside with no means of escape, while he takes out a bigger form to battle Ultraman in. Confronting the hero outside of the institute, Dada and Ultraman engage in a physical brawl with Dada taking advantage of his ability to phase in and out of view. This does not deter Ultraman however, and the hero strikes Dada in the head with his Specium Ray. Despite being struck by Ultraman's most powerful attack, the mortally wounded Dada manages to return back to human size and resumes trying to capture Mura and Akigawa. After chasing them around once more, Dada corners Mura and Akigawa on the roof outside of the Institute and pushes them off the edge. Ultraman sees them outside however, and just manages to catch them before they can fall to their deaths. After being briefly shrunk down to a human size by Dada, Ultraman resumes his battle with the alien once more. Realizing he couldn't win against Ultraman's superior strength, Dada attempts to flee from the fight. Ultraman however is quickly in pursuit, and after exposing the alien when it tries to turn invisible, Ultraman fires another Specium Ray at the alien, this time killing him for good. With Dada no more, the Science Patrol arrives at the institute, only to learn from Mura that the Alien was already dealt with by Ultraman, much to their comedic surprise. Cast * Hikaru Urano as the Narrator * Susumu Kurobe as Shin Hayata * Akiji Kobayashi as Captain Toshio Muramatsu * Sandayū Dokumamushi as Daisuke Arashi * Masanari Nihei as Mitsuhiro Ide * Hiroko Sakurai as Akiko Fuji Special Guests * Yuki Arasuna as Yoko Akigawa * Taimei Suzuki as a Cosmic Ray Research Staff Member and Dada (voice-over) Suit Actors * Bin "Satoshi" Furuya as Ultraman * Kunio Suzuki as Dada Notes *This is the only time in the original Ultraman series in which Ultraman is seen at a human size, after temporarily being struck by Dada's Microta. Errors *At times, the lights for the Red-eyed Dada tend to turn on and off randomly. *When Dada's is given a 2nd Microta (his shrink ray,) his reason for needing a 2nd one is because his 1st one was broken. However when he is seen using it, it was never seen being broken at all. *Before battling Ultraman, Dada traps Captain Mura and Akigawa inside of the institute by locking several doors, but after being blasted by Ultraman and resuming his manhunt, they are still running around, not trapped at all. *While battling Ultraman at one point while phasing in and out, a mound of dirt that Dada rolls around is seen blatantly changing in between shots. External Links *Watch on Hulu *Watch on Shout Factory TV References Category:Ultraman Episodes Category:Episodes